


Only Human

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bribery, Community: seasonofkink, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Seduction, flirting/seduction, kinky poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Against his better judgement, Alex found he enjoyed being seduced by the contestants, as if all they needed to do was kiss him enough and he’d do anything they asked.





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Season of Kink 2018 for the prompt 'flirting/seduction'. My card and fills are here.
> 
> I had so many ideas for this prompt, but this was the only one that actually wanted to be finished.

Alex had never expected seduction,  
To have them all seeking his attention,  
A distraction, a ploy, just to see how far  
They could take their endeavours,  
To make him sway, to come to their side,  
To pretend to be friends, in spite of it all,  
Unwilling to believe he would betray them all.  
  
The perfect spy, so submissive and meek,  
He knew who he answered to, knew who to call,  
Knew which side he was ultimately on,  
But it never stopped them trying to buy him,  
To flirt, to seduce, to try to make him flinch,  
To buckle, to bow to their pressure during  
The tasks where he wasn't meant to be helping.  
  
Al was the worst, with his money flung round,  
Alex had succumbed, he had taken it all,  
He had never forgotten the punishment given,  
Nor of his transgressions, his master forbade it,  
It was a lesson deeply etched into his skin,  
To know his place, to remember his duties,  
To honourably and faithfully serve his master.  
  
Others were less blatant, not into bribery,  
but it didn't stop them flirting with him,  
and Alex was only human, what was he to do  
when Sally made it clear she fancied him,  
when she wanted to bed him, take him home with her,  
when Alex enjoyed her kisses too much, as she   
nearly had her way with him in the soft firelight.  
  
Noel led him astray, led him down dark pathways,  
to the land of the Fae, to the Fairy Queen’s Court,  
to feast with them all, to dance drunk under the moonlight,  
to let himself be flattered, loved, seduced, oh, sweet ecstasy,  
as Noel lay with him, kissed him, offered strange coloured drinks,  
That made fairy light dance in the air all around him  
And his heart ached terribly when it all disappeared at dawn.  
  
Bob’s quiet charm won him over, but Alex knew well,  
There was no way he would say no to him, either,  
but only after, when they were very much alone,  
then Alex would let him take him in his arms,  
and maybe they would cuddle in the boot of his car,  
and maybe this time, Alex would surrender,  
to let his hands wander, and give in to his touch.  
  
Mel was a delight, he dressed up just for her,  
he loved her sweet smile and boundless enthusiasm,  
her love for the world, and the joy it contained,  
he could never be unhappy at all around her,  
so maybe she took his hands, asked to dance,  
tore up the dance floor, laughed until dawn,  
where she kissed him so sweetly as the sun rose.  
  
Russell was wicked, he knew all his secrets,  
He knew how to draw him in, to entice his mind,  
Teasing him endlessly with potential humiliation,  
Making him see that he would be willing to  
Do what his master does, to make him hurt badly,  
To break him, to wreck him, to tear him apart,  
And all with that sweet childish grin on his face.  
  
Josh was a strange one, he didn't see it coming,  
But the offer of a kiss he wouldn’t turn down,  
Commiserations, sure, it didn’t compensate,  
But then Josh took his hand and got him a drink,  
And all Alex wanted that night was to surrender,  
To give himself to his master’s greatest champion,  
As he kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him again.  
  
He'd had so many kisses now, so many offers  
of love, of lust, of seduction and wanting,  
Alex knew he should be better than this,  
to be steadfast and loyal like he knew he should be,  
but they were all so successful at winning his heart,  
Feeding his ego, his need for attention, thrilled  
to be desired, loved, praised, adored, by them all.  
  
But none of them at all came close to his master, who  
Never missed a chance to seduce him, to kiss him  
When he wasn’t expecting it, to touch him or tease him,  
To hug him by surprise, and Alex enjoyed all the   
Attention he gave him, it made everything all   
Worth the time, all the pain, all the humiliation,  
If it meant some sweet love from his master.  
  



End file.
